Demanding Bastard
by Venerer
Summary: Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted. And he was going to get that date with Joey Wheeler. Fem!Joey


Demanding Bastard

Summary - Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted. And he was going to get that date with Joey Wheeler. Fem!Joey

Pairings - Seto/Joey (main), Yami/Hikaru (minor)

Warning - Genderbending (Female Joey and Ryou), soft yaoi, and Yami Bakura and Yami Malik (who I shall call Mariku, 'cause it's eaiser)

A/N - Bored during my morning class and had a computer. Also, I got tried of reading stories were Joey would, without a second thought, accept going on a date with Kaiba. I mean, after everything Kaiba put them though, he's gonna have to work his ass off if he wants a date with Joey!

* * *

><p>Joey Wheeler couldn't understand why Seto Kaiba was in her apartment.<p>

After Duelist Kingdom, with the left over money after paying for her sister's surgery, she got her own place. Living with her father had become too much and she needed out. Getting permission from her school to work was hard, but she got it and was now working as a cook at Burger World.

But that was off topic.

Slamming her door behind her, Joey dropped her massager bag near the door, her eyes narrowing on a certain CEO.

"How'd ya get in, Kaiba?"

With a smirk on his pale face, Kaiba just slug an around the back of her couch, crossing his legs. He shrugged.

"Your landlord is quite a fan of me, don't you think, Mutt?"

Her landlord? That hag! Joey crossed the living room, grabbing Kaiba by his blue tie and pulling him up. "Better question, Rich Boy: Why're ya here?" He gently grabbed her wrist, trying to pull it away from his abused necktie, but Joey still had a slight grip on tie, just in case.

"We are going on a date tomorrow."

And then Joey's brain shut down.

For a few seconds, she couldn't think. Kaiba took that time to get her hand off of his tie and sit her down next to him. Her mind caught up and Joey glared.

". . . No."

"I wasn't asking."

"Find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else."

That threw Joey off. Didn't want anyone else? He was bullshitting her. This was just another way to humiliate her. For him to prove she really was a mutt.

Joey stood up, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. She threw it opened and pushed him out.

"Bullshit, Kaiba."

She got slight satisfaction from the fact that _Seto Kaiba _looked shocked when she slammed the door in his face.

_**This is a Line**_

"Just one date."

"I already said no, Kaiba!"

Did he think that just because they were at school, in front of almost their whole class, that she would agree?

Bastard must be spending way too much time on those computers. His brain must have fried.

Besides, stomping on his foot and getting away with it made her _entire_ year.

Joey walked away; ignoring all the glares the girls gave and just happily talking with Yugi and the gang.

**_This is a Line_**

A week later (in which Joey hoped he would have given up but this is Kaiba she was talking about) she walked into class to find Kaiba sitting on her desk. Their classmates were staring, whispering among each other. Narrowing her eyes at Kaiba, she walked over, her skirt brushing against her thighs.

Freaking school was run by perverts.

As she got close, Kaiba hoped off, towing over her with his height. Dropping her bag on her desk, she put her hands in her sweater pockets. The pale golden- brown sweater was better than the pink jacket to her.

"What?" Blunt and to the point; that was Joey's way. She saw Kaiba's usually icy blue eyes soften a bit.

"Joey Wheeler, would you please go out on a date with me?"

. . . He was _asking _now?

Gasps were heard from their classmates, but Joey didn't let it affect her. She stood still, her face glued to Kaiba's.

"Prove it to me." He raised a brown eyebrow. "Prove that you really like me and aren't being your usually bastard self." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe then, I _might_ consider going out on a date with you. Maybe."

Behind her, her friends were silent and so was the classroom. In less than ten seconds, they got the answer.

"Gladly."


End file.
